Animaniacs: Super Strong Warner Siblings/Nutcracker Slappy/Wakko's New Gookie/A Quake, a Quake! Credits (1995)
"Super Strong Warner Siblings" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Audu Paden "Nutcracker Slappy" Written by Earl Kress Directed by Audu Paden "Wakko's New Gookie" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Audu Paden "A Quake, a Quake!" Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Al Zegler Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Frank Welker as Plotz Maurice LaMarche as Michelangelo Jeff Glen Bennett as Charlton Storyboards Barry Caldwell Tony Cervone Enrique May John Over Audu Paden Lane Raichert Jeff Siergey Marcus Williams Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Bill Knoll Donna Mouliot B.G. Key Design Ed Haney Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone Dave West Slugging Bill Knoll Greg Reyna Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Karl Jacobs Bunty Dranko Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Model Design Darrel Bowen Mario D'Anna Lance Falk Rogerio Nogueria Mark Rubinchik B.G. Paint Greg Battes Ann Guenther Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editor Susan Odjakjian Apprentice Editor Bradford Keatts Post Production Asst. Richard Freeman ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Durrstein Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves This is Episode #70 Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Orchestration Julie Bernstein You have Been Watching the WB. It's a Tough Job But Someone Had to Do It. Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Colorist Mike Williams Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Laboratory Services C.F.I. Assistant to Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Amblin Story Consultant Christopher Keenan Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Production Assistants Bill Devine Todd Groten Ralph Soll Dustin Foster Shaun McLaughlin Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supevision Ken Duer Joey Franks Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1995 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment